Before the Storm
by RainynDawn
Summary: COMPLETE As their final year at Hogwarts begins, new emotions arise and old rivalries start to deminish. A new girl comes and steals the heart of one and her secret may help Harry Potter destroy Voldermort once and for all. HGRWDM and DMSBHP
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you do not recognize. All the other ones belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Chapter One: A Meeting With A Stranger

As a fight broke out between two drunken muggles, a stranger smiled to the man who had just entered. He was not like the numerous muggles that inhabited the pub. Many turned to watch the old man wearing a purple cloak approach the stranger at the back booth.

The older man, who magic folk knew as Albus Dumbledore, studied the quiet stranger over his half moon spectacles. Then, as if content with his observation, set across from the unmoving figure.

The pub was dark already, but even if lit by a thousand lights, the stranger's identity would still be a secret. A huge black robe enfolded the figure, and a hood draped over the stranger's face completed the picture.

Both parties sat in silence for a while, sipping at drinks a bemused bartender had just served to them. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I am glad that you agreed to meet me here."

His companion merely gave a nod of acknowledgment to the statement.

"As you know, Voldermort has gained full power again and I fear very soon he will strike. The ministry has finally admitted that he is back but will still probably not be ready for an attack. That is why I come to you now. I seek your help. You know what I must ask of you. I have gone over every other option, but in the end everything comes back to you. Will you help?"

Dumbledore watched the figure intently waiting for a response. His companion seemed to contemplate the issue over but with a final stare at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a nod of agreement was shared.

While all this came to pass, a seventeen-year-old boy with untidy black hair stared hard at the ceiling of his room at Privet Drive. Thoughts filled his head of the past two years' events. Hist 5th year at Hogwarts ended sadly with Sirius' death. Then in his sixth year, Death Eater had tried to kill him. He had constant guards at his side.

But none of that was what made Harry Potter stay up that night. No, what worried him more than anything was Dumbledore's last words to him before he got on the Hogwarts Express to come back to the Dursley's.

"_Don't worry Mr. Potter. It has been made known to me of a 'secret weapon' that I hope to instill at Hogwarts next year. A weapon more powerful than you could ever dream." _

What had Dumbledore meant? What was this 'secret weapon'? In a few short weeks he be able to ask Dumbledore himself when he returned for his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. And with that thought of how he was going to The Burrow tomorrow for the rest of summer vacation. And with the image of his two best friends and the Weasley family, Harry Potter drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Hope you like it so far....I know the chapter is short and I'm going to apologize in advance for all the other short chapters that is going to follow. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 The Burrow

Disclaimer: I own none of what you see. I only own that of which you do not see in this chapter. 

Chapter 2: The Burrow

When Harry Potter woke up the next morning, he hurriedly dressed and ran downstairs to gobble down his breakfast. He didn't notice the disgusted looks he received form the Dursley's. They, unlike Harry, were not eating for they knew those people were coming today to pick him up. So far, the Dursley's didn't have a good track record with magic folk.

After swallowing the rest of his juice, Harry bolted back up thee stairs and started to pack not only his Hogwart's stuff, but every other possession of his as well. He had no plan on returning to this house after graduating. The Weasley's had already asked him to come back and stay there after graduating. Or maybe he would get a place in London.

When he finished packing everything, he glanced up at the clock to see what time it was- 10:55. The Weasley's would be arriving in five minutes to pick him up. He quickly grabbed his now overstuffed school trunk and Hedwig's cage (she was out with a letter to Hermione) down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned and saw Mr. Weasley and Ron there waiting for him. Smiling at his red-haired friend, he walked over to meet them.

"Hello Harry. Ron and I decided to come a tad early. I hope you are done, you are, good. Okay then. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, it was a pleasure seeing you again, but time to go."

"Goodbye," Harry said before stepping into the fireplace and saying, "The Burrow."

As soon as Harry arrived at the Burrow, two arms wrapped around him in a motherly hug.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said still hugging Harry so tight that he didn't think he could breathe, let alone respond.

"Mom, your choking him." The voice of his best friend said behind him. Mrs. Weasley quickly let go of him and checked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Okay everyone here," Mr. Weasley said arriving behind Ron, "good, okay you all got your school lists this morning. Harry, yours has arrived here as well. We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get your stuff. Oh yeah, here Harry, this came along with your letter."

Harry took the heavy letter and opened it. He knew all the Weasley's present were watching him. He was surprised when a badge dropped from the letter into his hand. He read the letter and couldn't believe what he was- he was Head Boy. He looked up at the awaiting faces of the Weasley's and mumbled, "I'm Head Boy."

Immediately he was drawn into a pair of arms and hugged till he did start chocking. Mr. Weasley and Ron both congratulated him with a hand shake. Ginny, at hearing the commotion, came downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"Harry got Head Boy! Oh Harry, there's Hedwig."

Harry raced over and grabbed the letter tied to Hedwig's leg. It was a letter from Hermione.

Dear Harry,  
I'm so glad you will be heading to Ron's tomorrow. I've already planned to meet him in Diagon Alley tomorrow, so I guess I'll meet you there too! Oh an guess what! I got my Hogwart's letter and…I'm Head Girl! Oh I can just see you saying 'well that's a surprise!' (Which Harry had just done a moment ago) Well I got to go!  
Love,  
Hermione

Harry handed the letter over to Ron and smiled to himself. How could life get any better?

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up, my computer blew up- literally. I just got a new computer and internet so forgive me. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Beauty of a Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with the Harry Potter series (except Storm.) If I did I would no longer be in school and Sirius would still be alive. Thank you for reading and reviewing! 

Chapter 3: Beauty of a Goddess

Diagon Alley was filled with whispers the next day and Harry and the Weasley's couldn't help but notice it. They met up with Hermione soon and set off to get their new school books. As they entered Flourish Blotts they noticed some of their fellow Gryffindors huddled together in deep conversation. Curiosity got the better of the trio and they headed over.

"Hey Dean, Seamus, Lavender. What's all the whispering about?" Harry asked his house friends.

"Blimey Harry, I thought everyone knew about the new girl," Dean said.

"Boys will be boys!" Hermione said in annoyance. "We have had new girls before."

"But Hermione, you don't understand. She is beautiful! And I'm meaning like Aphrodite beauty," Seamus said.

"No one can be that pretty!" Hermione said again in annoyance.

"Oh Hermione, she is." Lavender said this time. "She has long midnight black hair with these eyes that look like a storm cloud. She's tall and built perfectly. She's like a goddess."

"And that's not all," Seamus added, "she's a 7th year Gryffindor! Can you believe that? And she's staying at The Leaky Cauldron until school starts, so she's here today."

"Well then," Hermione still had a trace of annoyance in her voice, "with your guys' vivid descriptions, maybe we will see her today."

With that Hermione quickly purchased her books and turned to leave when she ran directly into the previous topic of conversation.

"Oh I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Here," she offered a hand to Hermione, "again, I'm sorry. Bye."

No one said anything during this exchange, not even Hermione. Everyone just stared at the beauty that just previously stood before them. She was like a goddess!

When they glanced back out the door, they noticed several admirers including a couple of older wizards. Glancing back at the beauty, she was flipping through many charm books. Hermione was the first to break the silence.  
"Come on, lets go get some ice cream before we get trampled to death by her admirers."

With that statement, everyone gathered picked up their purchases and exited the store. With a last glance at the beauty, Harry could of swore he saw her smile and glance at him.

"I'll admit, she was pretty."

"Oh get off it Hermione! She was beautiful and you know it!" Ron shouted at her and half of the people inhabiting the room turned to glance at the large group of Gryffindors.

"Anyways, I'd like to know which school she's transferring from. She's not French or from Durmstrang. She sounded British but there are no other wizard schools around here. Maybe she's from Pringxston. I think so."

"Hermione, do you have to know everything about everyone?" Ron asked annoyed this time. But with one of the death glares that she was so good at she said, "Ron shut up."

"You two, I can just see that I again will have to be a mediator," Harry joked. "Come on, lets go finish our shopping. We have to meet your mom soon Ron. Later Lavender, Dean, Seamus. See you on the train."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to finish purchasing the rest of the items on their school list. Ron and Harry harboring a secret wish to see the new girl again.

Author's Note: Sorry to all for not updating sooner. My computer blew and I was using my cousin's computer. But now I have my own so this will be progressing sooner. I already have the story finished it's just how quickly I get it up on the site. Thank you for reading. Please review! THANK YOU! I will put up my second and third story as soon as I get all of this one posted.


	4. Chapter 4 Storm

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STUFF THAT YA'LL DO NOT RECOGNIZE. ALL THE OTHER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. 

Chapter 4: Storm

Hermione stayed with the Weasley's and Harry for the rest of the summer holiday. The day to board the Hogwarts Express finally came. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all packed their trunks in record time and were waiting impatiently for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They arrived at platform 9 ¾ at a quarter till eleven. In two's, they passed through the barrier. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each stared at the train that would take them to their last year at Hogwarts.

They may have stood there for a while longer, but someone coming through the barrier bumped into Hermione.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Hey, it's you," the new girl said. "I just keep bumping into you. I'm Storm by the way."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Hermione said while shaking hands with Storm. Ron and Harry could just stare as she gave them one of those bedazzling smiles.

"Are you guys 7th years too? Please say you are. I don't know anybody and I feel really out of place with everyone staring at me."

"Yes we are 7th years," Harry answered once he regained his voice. "And don't worry about people staring at you. Your new and beautiful, it's natural for people to want to look at you."

Storm looked down at herself and took in her baggy hip-hugging camo pants and her black muscle tank and wondered what was beautiful about that.

"I don't think I would classify myself as beautiful," which earned open mouths from both of the boys, "but anyways, I am in Gryffindor. And since I saw that your robes said Gryffindor the other day, I was hoping I could set with you guys on the train."

"Yes," both Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Well, Harry and I have to go to the Head Boy- Head Girl compartment for a little bit, but you can sit with Ron. We'll join you later. Better load out stuff." Hermione said as she pushed her trolley towards the train.

"I wonder how Storm and Ron are getting along," Hermione looked at Harry cautiously. "I mean, he doesn't like her that way, does he?"

"Wow Hermione, if I didn't know you better I would say you were jealous."

"I'm not!" Hermione screamed which earned her some curious stares from some fellow students they passed heading to the train compartment Storm and Ron were saving. Harry just looked unbelievingly at her. "Okay, maybe I am."

"It's okay Hermione, I don't think he likes her that way. She's just another pretty face. Anyway, when did you start to like Ron?"

"I don't know really. I mean, I used to like you and then I was liking Ron. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with you, but your life is to complicated for me. Ron is simple, nothing complex. But then again, he is kind of boring. I want excitement. Oh well, lets get going," Hermione said quickly.

-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, when I wrote this out on paper it was a lot longer. But that could be because I'm writing it in a small journal. Anywho, like I said before the story is completed and I am done with my second one and still working on my third. For more good stories read Moonlight, Sunlight by immortlangel or immortlpixie… I can't remember which at the moment. Later all and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Old Rivalries

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series. If I did I certainly wouldn't be living in West Virginia and you could bet your bottom dollar that Sirius would still be alive. I only own Storm. 

Chapter 5: Old Rivalries

Draco Malfoy could not believe his eyes. Weasel was sitting talking to the new girl. Why wasn't she with him, the most attractive guy at Hogwarts? It was definitely a blow to his ego. However he could deal, he would act as if he didn't want her. Then she would see what she was missing. No one messed with Draco Malfoy.

Hearing familiar voices, Draco turned to see who was approaching. He first saw Potter, his arch enemy. Oh, did Potter finally grow up during the summer? Then he saw her, Hermione Granger. She appeared to have grown up as well. Her hair, no longer bushy, but laid in curls. Her body once shapeless, now had curves in all the right places. She was beautiful! Even for a mudblood, Draco added.

At the first sighting of Draco Malfoy, Hermione stiffened. She could sense Harry stiffening beside her, but for a different reason. His was out of anger, hers was for shock. Malfoy could certainly brag now. His once lanky body was now built. Not overly muscled, but just right. His once overly greased and slick hair now fell around his face. The blond gleaming like the sun. And his eyes! They were a misty silver, like the morning fog. She stared into those eyes now and they stared right back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled through clenched teeth.

Slowly, Draco allowed his gaze slide to Potter. "Nothing Potter. Just walking, is that a crime? What's that Potter? Head Boy are we? Well, well this school is going to the dogs."

"I'd be careful if I was you Malfoy, bad things sometimes happen and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Harry stop. Just drop it okay." Hermione pleaded nervously as she stepped between the two boys. "Lets just go in and sit down. Please don't start anything."

"Okay Hermione, lets go." Harry resigned and went to walk past when Malfoy had to open his big mouth.

"So now I see who runs everything in the Golden Trio," Draco bit out and felt something strange at the hurt in Granger's eyes. "Can't think for yourself Potter? Have to have someone hold your leash?"

It all happened so fast to Hermione. One minute she was standing and the next she was knocked to the ground as the two boys went at it. The next minute a blinding flash filled the corridor. The two boys broke apart to see the source of the light. They turned and saw Storm, wand in hand, glowering at both of them.

"Honestly you two are like two year olds. Why can't you both just grow up and act like civilized adults! You guys just knocked over Hermione. You don't care about the innocent bystanders just as long as you get your punch in. So mature!" Storm said with annoyance as she helped Hermione to her feet. Neither boy would look Storm in the eye. Ron stood quietly at the door looking at his feet. "Apologize now."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said at once still looking at the ground ashamed of himself.

"Sorry Granger," Draco said as he looked up and found himself lost in her chocolate eyes. "Didn't mean for you to get hurt." Hermione merely nodded. Draco then turned and walked away with Hermione staring at his back.

Slowly the four moved back towards the compartment. Hermione was the last one but paused at the sliding door. There was no sign of Draco any longer in the corridor. With one last glance she entered the compartment and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6 Answered Question

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff associated with Harry Potter. I only own Storm. 

Chapter 6: Answered Questions

"So would anyone care to fill me in on what happened out there?" Storm asked casually as she took a seat next to Harry.

"It was nothing really. Malfoy was just trying to stir Harry up and succeeded." Hermione was the one to answer Storm.

"Oh well, just next time think before you attack. So, Draco Malfoy? Is that Lucius Malfoy's son?" Storm asked.

"You know Lucius Malfoy?" All three of them asked in unison.

"Well doesn't everybody? He doesn't exactly try to go unnoticed, does he?"

"It's just surprising considering you're not from around here," Ron said.

"I never said I wasn't from around here."

"Well we just thought that you were from somewhere else since this is your first year at Hogwarts," Hermione explained. "Where are you from then? Where have you went to school.?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask those questions. But Hermione, aren't you going to ask the more obvious questions? The ones that you have been dying to ask," Storm said casually.

"What's your last name? How come you had no one with you at the platform? How come you never talk about your family or your past for that matter. Where did you learn such powerful magic? Why Hogwarts and why now? Why all the secrets?" Hermione asked in one quick breath.

"Whoa, okay first off, last names are not important. A person should not be defined my their family but by their actions. Next, I don't really have a family. My dad was taken away when I was about one and my mom died shortly after. I've been on my own since I was five. Most of the magic I know I learned from rogue wizards on the streets. I went to Pringxston for a little while, but I learned more on the streets so I left. No one ever cared enough to come find me or offer me a place to stay, no one that is until Dumbledore. He told me that I could come to Hogwarts and be safe. The streets aren't safe anymore. As for secrets, well you'll have to be a little more specific."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in silence while Storm told all this. Each trying to digest all the facts. Each imagining how hard life must have been.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity. I'm here, I'm healthy, and I'm strong," Storm said. "I've lived among many different creatures. All considered dangerous but actually not. One of my caretakers was a werewolf. He is one of the nicest people you could ever meet. Yet people still treated him bad because of what he is. Lucius Malfoy was and still is particularly nasty to him. Yet Draco is not his father."

Harry and Ron both scoffed at this notion, but Hermione considered this idea. Was it not true that they automatically considered Malfoy a Death Eater just because of who his father was. Hermione looked at Storm to see if she was going to say anything else, but found her gazing out the window. Harry and Ron were also staring at her, but she seemed more interested in the storm raging outside.

The compartment door slid open then and all eyes except Storm's turned to see the visitors. Ginny and Neville walked in laughing but stopped when they saw everyone's faces.

"You guys look really happy," Ginny joked cheerfully. She then walked over to Strom and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Your Storm right? You're pretty, no wonder my brother has a crush on you."

"Ginny!" Ron shouted at his sister with a very red face.

"What, you do, and don't give me that 'I am going to get you later' look." Everyone by this point was rolling with laughter.

"We better get dressed," Hermione said trying to delay the fight boiling between the brother and sister.

"Yes, lets," Strom and Harry happily agreed.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for any mistakes. My kitten decided she was going to help me type and I fixed as much as I could.


	7. Chapter 7 Weapons and Guests

DISCLAIMER: I hate doing this for every chapter so I am going to say this loud and clear so I don't have to say it again: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. I AM JUST A POOR WHITE GIRL LIVING IN THE BOONDOCKS! I ONLY OWN STORM. 

Chapter 7: Weapons and Guests

Hogwarts never looked so good to Harry Potter. This has been him home since he was eleven and he was glad to be back. But he knew he would miss it again for after this year he will be starting his training to become an aurora. With Storm by his side and Ron and Hermione following, he walked into the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Strom to see her reaction but she didn't look like she was impressed with any of it. In fact, she acted as if this wasn't the first time she's seen the Great Hall. As if sensing his curiosity, Storm turned toward him and gave him one of those heart-stopping smiles.

Storm took a seat beside Harry and Ron and Hermione took a seat across from them. All eyes turned towards the door as the new first years filed into the Great Hall. Storm however was staring at the main table. Harry turned and saw that Professor Lupin was back. Tonks was also there, sitting beside Lupin. Did Storm know Lupin and Tonks?

Before he could ponder this anymore, the sorting hat began its' song. It talked of the four founders and the troubles, but then it sang something it never sang before.

And in our midst A weapon sits To help us fight And win this mighty battle,  
No one knows The power it holds The strength and the will And ability to kill To help Harry Potter.

With the conclusion of the song, all eyes turned towards Harry. Whispers erupted around the room discussing the song. McGonagall, however, ended all this by starting the sorting. Everyone turned to see the sorting and who would be joining which house.

With the new first years seated and the feast over, Dumbledore stood to give his welcome.

"First off, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you might notice, we have several additions to this years student body and staff. We have many transfer students and I would like to welcome each of you. Also, I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin. He will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore paused here as the tables erupted into applause, except the Slytherin table of course. "I would also like to welcome the new assistant teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Tonks."

There was applause to welcome the teachers and students. But Dumbledore did not appear to be done with his speech.

"Now on a much sadder note, there will be more rules to follow this year. We are only trying to insure your safety with the war looming over us," Dumbledore paused and looked over the sea of worried faces. "All students are to be in their dormitories by curfew. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits and Hogsmeade trips will be supervised and limited. No one is to go out of bounds. Quiddich practices will have to be approved and if necessary, supervised. Thank you and off with you all."

Talk filled the Great Hall as the students started to file out. Talk of the sorting hat's song and of the new rules seemed the most popular of topics. Harry turned to Storm.

"So Storm, what do you think?"

"I think," Storm started off slowly, "that it's going to be hard for me to follow all these rules since I've been on my own for so long. As for you mate, you have to figure out that song."

"I know. I hate riddles," Harry said seriously. Who wouldn't after all those riddles in his fourth year.

"Don't we all." Storm laughed and turned to Hermione.

"Cheer up mate," Ron joked later as they laid in their beds, "at least you know you got a weapon on your side." Harry could just agree.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to think my little black kitty Raven who helped me type this (even though she made a lot of mistakes) and for tearing up my bamboo bead curtain when I removed her from the keyboard. Thanks to all the people reading this also, you guys rock! Vote: Who thinks J.K. Rowling should bring Sirius back? I DO!


	8. Chapter 8 Morning Talk

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. I only own Storm. 

Chapter 8: Morning Talk

Draco was woken up by the snores of Crabbe and Goyle. He decided to just go ahead and get up and get dressed. It was a late night last night with everyone taking about the events of last night's feast. As if Potter wasn't talked about enough, he was now the topic of everyone's conversation!

Things were just getting better and better, he thought as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't think anyone would be there since it was so early, but two other people occupied the room. Two people he'd rather not see at the moment.

Hermione and Storm both woke up early and decided to head on down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was in the middle of telling Storm which professors she would like and which se would despise when the doors opened. Draco Malfoy looked like he regretted coming in, but neither girl was going to let him leave.

"Instead of standing there and looking as if you think we're going to eat you, why don't you come and sit with us." Storm said patiently as if talking to a child. "Come on, there is no one in here to see you."

Draco weighed his options. He could sit down and score some points. If someone walked in, though, with him sitting with a mudblood, his reputation would be shot. Scoring points won and he took his time walking over to where they were sitting.

"I thought I would be the only one up," Draco said. "Sorry if I interrupted anything." He desperately hoped they weren't talking about Potter.

"I was just telling Storm about the professors and the classes."

"The excitement of my first day woke me up this morning. Hermione was up too so we just decided to come on down. How long will it be until the others start to come down?" Storm asked the two of them. She was hoping to have enough time to make the two notice they had a lot of similarities. She noticed how Draco chose to sit beside Hermione.

Draco was the one that chose to answer the question. "Well since it's the first day, the first years will be afraid they'll be late so they'll come down just a little early. So, about an hour."

"Wow, we are up early," Storm said. "So Draco, got any advice for me for my first day?"

"Don't piss off any of the professors," Draco said in all seriousness.

"Isn't it amazing how he can sum up everything I said in fifteen minutes into seven little words?" Hermione joked.

"What can I say, I'm a man of few words," Draco teased which made both girls laugh. He laughed along with them.

"Just the kind of man I like," Storm joked back. "Anyways, what classes will we have together?"

"Well usually the only classes that Gryffindors and Slytherins have together are Potions and Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione answered. "But since there are so few taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, they combined all four houses in the classes."

"So I'm guessing you two are taking those classes," Draco asked. He was secretly hoping that they said yes.

"Yes, we are. I absolutely refused to take Divination. So Arithmancy took the place of that for both Hermione and me," Storm answered.

"So, we'll have four classes together," Hermione deduced.

"Now you're not going to go all Slytherin on us and refuse to talk to us in these classes," Storm teased. "For I just might then be forced to hex you, or worse, have Hermione hex you."

"Oh really?" Draco joined in the teasing. "You would do that to me and ruin my handsome face?"

"Oh Malfoy, aren't you the conceited one," Hermione teased.

"You bet Granger," Draco laughed. "Admit it, you think I'm hot."

"Hmmm, to stroke your ego or not?" Hermione joked.

"Stroke please." Draco said in a girly voice.

"Okay conceited one, I'll give you that, you're hot."

"Thank you Granger for your vote. Now to earn Storm's vote."

"Forget it Draco. I won't admit anything until I'm sure your going to talk to us in class. You'll just have to wait. You better head over to your table now, I can hear people coming." Storm said as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Okay. Goodbye ladies," and with that, Draco concluded the morning's talk.


	9. Chapter 9 Potions and Arithmancy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except Storm and since I hate doing this for every chapter- I'm gonna say it again: I AM ONLY A REDNECK IN THE BOONDOX OF WV THAT IS OBSESSED WITH HARRY POTTER AND IF I OWNED ANY OF THIS, I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE LIVING HERE! Thank you : ) 

Chapter 9: Potions and Arithmancy

"Quite and put away your wands," Snape barked as he entered his 7th year potions class. He looked around and saw an unfamiliar face. "You," pointing at Storm, "name."

"Storm."

"Is there a last name with that?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Used to be, now there's not," Storm said patiently.

"I don't have time for games, last name," Snape hissed, trying to hold his temper.

"Told you, I don't have one," Storm said with just as much control.

"By now, everyone was interested in who would win this battle. Everyone knew Snape's temper, but Storm appeared to be unafraid.

"Then who is your father, your mother?" Snape bit out, anger now lacing his voice at being disobeyed.

"I don't have either," Storm said with venom in her voice.

All went quiet at this revelation. Only those that shared a train compartment with her knew this information. Even Snape seemed taken back by this.

"Who raised you then?" Snape held his temper this time.

"I did," Storm said quietly.

Everyone remained quiet afraid to break the uncomfortable silence. Harry, who sat beside Storm, wished there was some way to comfort her.

"Can we just continue with class," Storm finally asked.

"Yes, today you'll be performing the Threeme Potion," Snape started, shaking himself out of the embarrassment he just put himself under. "If made correctly, it should put the drinker under a deep sleep with peaceful dreams for three hours. Gather your ingredients, directions will be on the board."

Potions class went by rather fast after that. The normal events happened. Neville messed up his potion so badly it made everyone that came in contact with it overly hyper.

Finally it was time to head to Arithmancy. Storm and Hermione went on and sat at the back of the class. To both girls' surprise, Draco sat with them instead of with the small group of Slytherin girls. Storm, still angry from Potions, sat in silence while both Hermione and Draco talked about Potions.

"Storm," Draco began, "I'm sorry about what happened in Potions." Draco didn't know why he apologized since he did nothing, but he felt that he must.

"It's not your fault, it's not even Snape's fault that my parents are dead. I don't think he should have kept on about it though. If it's anyone's fault, it's Voldemort's." Storm ignored the shock on both of their faces, but was saved from explaining when Professor Vector entered the room.

"Good day class and welcome to Arithmancy." Professor Vector said cheerfully. "I am looking forward to this year since you all look like a great group of students. Okay, first off, most of your projects will be done in groups of three. So now I would like you to choose your groups and tell me after you decide."

The Slytherin girls all looked at Draco with hope gleaming in their eyes. To their surprise though, Draco turned to Storm and Hermione. "Partners?"

"Sure, why not. And since you're taking to us, I admit you're hot. Now go be a good boy and tell Professor Vector that we are in a group," Storm said.

"Yes my lady," Draco teased and grinned as he walked to Professor Vector.

"So Hermione, what should we make of Draco's attitude? I thought you guys were supposed to be enemies?"

"I thought we were too. I don't know, I guess I was wrong about him and you were right," Hermione admitted in a quiet voice, staring at Draco's back.

"About what?" Storm asked.

Hermione slowly tore her gaze away from Draco and looked at Storm. "Draco is not his father."

Before Storm could say anything else, Draco returned with a big smile. "So partners, I go our first assignment. Library tonight? Seven o'clock?" Draco asked and both girls returned his smile.

"Only if you promise not to go all Slytherin on us and leave us to do all the work," Hermione teased. She found that Draco was fun to tease and joke with.

"Me, leave two gorgeous girls, never!" Draco scoffed at the notion.

Both girls laughed at this. All three of them were so commenced in their joking that they did not notice the death glares they were receiving from the Slytherins. Some things never changed.

Author's Note  
Hmmm…I wonder what's going to happen when they meet in the library? Who's Storm's parents, anybody have a guess…and if you've read my story Autumn, Kim, Megan, Shelley, and Steph YOU CANNOT TELL! Hope you like the story so far….please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Tension Rises & Hidden Secret...

Chapter 10: Tension Rises & Hidden Secrets

"Hey Storm," Harry said as he walked up to her and took some of her books. "How was your first day?" He asked as he offered her a smile.

She smiled back. "Fine, thank you. I think I am going to like this school stuff more than I thought. Some professors I could do without though," she said as she spotted Snape walking down the corridor.

"Don't worry about him. Believe me, I've had to put up with his hatred for seven years so far. You get used to him after a while. Actually you might even find yourself looking forward to it."

Storm laughed, "I wouldn't count on that. Okay so how was your last first day?"

"It is my last first day isn't it? I never even though of it that way. Well it was good until I went to Divination. My death is coming soon, or so Trewlany is telling me. She heard about the riddle at the end of the sorting hat song. She is having a field day with it." He drew in a breath and in a misty voice quoted Trewlany. 'My dear boy, this weapon could work in two ways. If you find this weapon, you could use it. But I am sorry to say that my inner eye sees this weapon used against you. Your death is inevitable.'

"Well, she has a lot of faith in you," Storm joked. "Don't worry, I have faith in you. You'll make it. You're strong and smart, you'll come out on top," Storm said in all seriousness.

"Well thanks," Harry told her and smiled at her. "Lets head up to the dorm to drop off our stuff. I saw Ron and Hermione heading up there a little while ago before I ran into you. Then we'll head on down to the Great Hall."

Storm nodded her agreement and walked beside Harry. She knew he was still worried about the riddle. But she did have faith in him. She only wished he'd have a little more faith in her.

Ron and Hermione both looked up as the portrait hole swung open. Harry entered with a thoughtful look on his face. Storm followed with a guarded expression on hers. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with confusion but both were lost for words. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Are you guys ready to head down to the Great Hall? I'm starving."

"Well actually," Storm began, "I have some business to take care of. You guys go ahead and go down, I'll meet you in a little bit." Storm turned and went back out the portrait hole.

"I wonder what she had to do. I mean, she's still new here, you wouldn't think she would head off on her own," Ron said.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione told Ron. "I'm sure she's all right. Let's go down to the Great Hall."

Storm listened as they left the common room. She clutched the parcel in her hand. She hated deceiving them, especially Harry, but it was necessary to protect them all. Listening again for any sounds, she made her way up to her dorm. She deposited the parcel at the very bottom of her trunk hidden amidst books. She raised up and caught site of herself in the mirror.

Was it just three months ago that she was living in a cheap rundown apartment in the shabby part of London? Was it just three months ago that she had only herself to look after and protect? Where was that girl?

This is silly she thought to herself. She hasn't changed. She was still strong, independent Storm. The only thing that has changed is her surroundings. She was still her, she would never change.

Dragging her gaze away from the mirror, she turned to leave the dorm. But she found the entrance blocked. How long Hermione been standing there, she didn't know. Concern and confusion shown in Hermione's eyes.

"I forgot my stuff to go to the library after supper. Did you forget yours too?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes." The lie rolled easily off her tongue. She knew Hermione guessed that she was lying though.

"Are you okay Storm? You look so….depressed."

"Yes. No. It's just that…well…to tell the truth I don't know if I am or not. In the last three months I've went from being alone in a shabby apartment to…well…here." Storm let all her built up emotions out on Hermione but still checked how much information she volunteered. "I've never had anyone before to worry about me or to worry about. It's a big change."

Hermione could tell that Storm still guarded her words. Still even a little progress was better than nothing. "I understand, but you just have to remember that we'll always be there for you. That's what friends are for Storm, to be there when you need a shoulder to lean on. Just give yourself time to adjust."

"Thanks Hermione." Oh how she wished she could tell her everything. But now was not the time. Thankful that Hermione had not seen the parcel, Storm released the breath she had not realized she'd been holding. "Come on, let's go meet Harry and Ron before they come looking for us," Storm joked hoping to make Hermione thing that she wasn't hiding anything.

Hermione was not fooled however. Storm hid it well, but still she looked too sad when she was looking at herself in the mirror. But she could dismiss that at the moment. "Okay, let's go down."

Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading…. The story is done and so is 2 others. They will be posted soon. If you want to read a collection of stories from me and my friends about Harry Potter, visit our C2- Small Town Gals. Please Review. 


	11. Chapter 11 Library Session

Chapter 11- Library Session 

The mood at supper was light. Ron and Harry were mad at Storm and Hermione but tried to cover it. Hermione and Storm made the mistake of telling the guys that they were going to meet Draco in the library after supper. They tried to hide displeasure when the girls announced this but annoyance now laced their voices as they talked.

The girls could care less though. They found it easier to let the anger dimmer than rage a word war at the table. Besides, the guys could talk to someone else while they were mad. They ate slowly though, hoping to detain the girls.

To everyone's surprise, even Hermione's and Storm's, Draco rose from the Slytherin table and began walking in their direction. The Gryffindors, expecting an attack, slowly drew their wands. But Storm and Hermione beamed at him and rose to meet him.

"Hello ladies. How are you this evening?" Draco asked charmingly with a smile on his face.

"Wonderful. Though it would be better if those two," Storm pointed at Harry and Ron, "would lighten up. Don't give me that 'I'm so innocent' look Harry and you Ron, don't look as if you just at the world's biggest lemon. We are old enough to decide who we want to be friends with."

"We don't need your approval. It would just be nice if you guys wouldn't get so worked up over this," Hermione said earnestly.

Harry was the first to give in, like always. "Okay. Go ahead, have fun. But when you get back Hermione, could you check my Potions essay? Please?"

Hermione laughed, "Don't I always? What about you Ron?"

Ron grunted, which they took as approval. Hermione bent down and hugged them both. "Thank you," she whispered in their ears. She stood and joined Storm and Draco. Together they walked out of the Great Hall.

Little did they know that the students weren't the only ones watching them as they left. Snape watched Draco with regretful eyes. A Slytherin hanging with Gryffindors? It was just unheard of! Then he turned curious eyes to Storm. Who was she? Why did she look so bloody familiar?

As if she could read his thoughts she turned to look at him. Then she smiled, a chilling smile as if she knew all the thoughts swirling around inside his head. But then just as quickly, she turned away.

One professor, though, smiled as they left the room. Dumbledore was very happy with how things were turning out. The houses were merging. Hopefully the rest will realize that this was a necessary step to defeat Voldemort. Everything was going to plan. The twinkle in his eye grew brighter as he thought of the days to come.

"So Draco," Storm smiled and looked to make sure Hermione was still looking for a book, "why did you used to hate Hermione? You guys have so much in common. Your both at the top of your class. You both like the same classes. I mean, why did you guys hate each other?"

"It's complicated," Draco said even as he realized that what she said was true.

"Why is it complicated?" Storm sighed. "Men, I will never understand you kind! Is it because her parents are muggles?" Storm waited for him to say something, but Draco remained quiet. "That's it, isn't it?"

"No," Draco bit out. "Yes, Argh! It's complicated!"

"Quit saying that!" Storm bit back, then turned to make sure Hermione was busy. "Explain and quick."

"You don't understand. I've been raised to believe that the only good wizard is a pureblood. So I already had one strike against her. But she became friends with Potter and I was expected to hate her. I didn't know that she was nice, I didn't care really. For the sake of my family and my family's reputation, I had to hate her."

"Your right, I don't understand and quite frankly, I don't want to." Storm began packing up her stuff. "To put it nicely, you owe her an apology. There is no justification for your previous prejudice."

As Storm got up to leave, Draco began to feel really guilty. "Where are you going?"

Storm looked at him with accusing eyes. "You know, when I lived on the street, I had many different kinds of acquaintances. Werewolves, vampires, muggle-borns just to name a few. You didn't pick friends because of what they were or who their parents were, you trusted no one actually. But there were still those few people that you turned to for help. I don't think you have those type of people in your life. If you had, you would have realized how good you and Hermione are together a long time ago. I'm going up to my dorm. Tell Hermione I left. Apologize."

Draco watched Storm leave. She was right and he knew it. He turned his gaze towards Hermione. She was still shifting through the books. Her long brown hair hung beautifully down her back. Her face was void of any makeup and she was…lovely. How could he have never noticed before?

She turned her gaze to his. Brown met silver as they stared at each other. Draco rose to his feet and slowly made his way towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. When he reached her, he took the book out of her hands and placed it back on the shelf. He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, "I am so sorry."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"For everything I ever put you through, for everything I ever called you."

"Draco, don't." Hermione whispered softly, looking at the floor.

Draco put a finger under her chin and lifter her face up. "I have to. I feel so bad about how I treated you all because of your parents and Potter. I never took the chance to know you and for that I am sorry."

"Why the sudden change? Wait, let me guess, Storm." She wanted him to deny it, to say he was apologizing on his own free will. But no such admission came. "I'm sorry Draco, I just can't do this."

She quickly brushed past him and gathered her stuff as quickly as possible. Then, like a scared rabbit, she fled. She burst through the portrait hole and looked around for Storm.

Upon spotting her, she pointed at her. "You. Upstairs. Now." She managed to say all that with controlled anger.

Storm complied and lead the way. She began getting ready for bed as Hermione shut the door with a menacing silence.

"I cannot believe you made Draco feel so bad that he apologized. Don't you see that it means nothing if he doesn't do it on his own. How could you?"

By the end of her tirade, Hermione was in tears. She stared at Storm, trying to figure her out. How could one girl come into their lives and in one day, throw everything off balance? She turned slowly and climbed into her own bed.

The darkness eloped her and from the darkness came Storm's voice. "I'm sorry." And then came the deathly silence.

Author's Note  
Hey ya'll it's me again (and Kim) Hope you guys are enjoying the story and don't worry, Draco will eventually apologize on his own accord. Anyone guess Storm's secret yet? Note: No one that has read the end of the story can answer (Autumn, Kim, Megan, Steph I hope you guys like it….Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12 Missing!

Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas (Storm)

Chapter 12: Missing!

Hermione forgave Storm but there was still a tension between Hermione and Draco. However, they refrained from going beyond the friendly chatter they had adopted.

Christmas was soon approaching and the ground shone white. Storm, who told the trio that she often traveled to Spain during the winter, was fascinated by the white flakes. She like to sit outside in it and often had to be dragged back in.

Everyone was in good spirits, everyone except Ron that is. "Come on Harry, one quick visit to Hogsmeade. I couldn't buy her a gift while she was there could I?" Her meaning Hermione. "And I want to get her something good. Please Harry."

Harry looked at his friend's love stricken face and realized this was a battle he couldn't fight. Besides, he could get Storm something. "Alright," he conceded. "Let me go get the Marauder's Map first though."

Harry walked on up to his dorm and searched through his trunk. Where was the map? He knew he packed it. He was still searching for it when he heard Ron enter.

"What's wrong mate? Let's go."

"I can't find the map. I know I packed it. It was right here on the first day."

"Are you sure you just haven't looked over it?"

"I'm positive. Someone must have taken it. I never noticed before now because I've never needed it. But why would someone take it?"

"Why wouldn't they? It's a map that gives secret passage ways and where everyone is. But who did it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry looked back into his trunk. "It had to be a Gryffindor, they're the only ones that can get in here," Harry said to himself.

"Let's go tell Hermione. Maybe she borrowed it."

"Maybe," Harry agreed, although he didn't truly believe it himself.

They walked back down to the common room but Hermione wasn't in there. So they headed on down to the Great Hall. Only a few kids remained here, though, for the holiday season. Hermione was not among the few who populated the Great Hall.

They were just about to leave when Storm entered with Draco Malfoy. She was laughing at something he just said and Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Storm turned and caught site of him and Ron.

With a smile on her face, Storm started towards them with Draco in tow. "Hey guys," Storm greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Storm," Ron started, ignoring Draco completely, "have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she's in the library. But I wouldn't bother her, she's a bit testy today. Is there anything I could help you with?" Storm offered sweetly.

"No, no there isn't. But thanks anyway," Harry said, offering her a smile. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"We were taking a walk," Draco said quickly with a little aggravation in his voice.

"Okay then," Harry said. "Didn't mean to interrupt you. We'll just go find Hermione."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Storm said with a smile.

Storm and Draco walked on past them while Harry watched on. Why couldn't he just tell Storm how he felt? But every time he got near her alone, he only said stupid stuff. Or he clammed up, either way it was hopeless. Storm would probably end up being the girl that got away.

Harry and Ron spotted Hermione as soon as they entered the library. She was sitting at the first table with a pile of books around her. Her eyes were focused on the text of one book, but she didn't appear to be taking in any of the words. In fact, she looked as if she wasn't even there.

Ron cleared his throat but still Hermione did not stir. They both took a seat on either side of her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and it was only then that she came out of her daze.

"Harry, Ron," she said, brushing the tear off of her face, "did you need something?"

"Yes," Harry started carefully, "but Hermione, is there anything wrong?"

"No, why would there be anything wrong? What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Because we walked in here and you were in a daze. Then you were crying."

"No, I was not crying. Crying is when there are more than three tears present. I was merely letting a little emotion loose. Now, what did you need?"

Ron finally spoke, "Have you borrowed the Marauder's Map?"

"No, why?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, the truth finally dawning on both of them. Harry chose to answer. "Because it's gone Hermione. Someone has taken the map."

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Duh dun dunnnnn! Where is the Map? That is the question of the day.

Please review! Thank you!

By the way, Harry and Ron WILL get to Hogsmeade to buy the girls some presents. 


	13. Chapter 13 Fairies and Dragons

Disclaimer: I am a poor white girl, living in an ordinary house in the boondocks of WV. NOT a rich white woman living in London so as you can tell…I own nothing of the Harry Potter series…although if I did, Sirius would still be alive. 

Chapter 13: Fairies and Dragons

Without the help of the Marauder's Map, Harry and Ron decided not to risk sneaking into Hogsmeade. But luck was on their side. Somehow they convinced McGonagall to take them on a Hogsmeade trip before Christmas.

Harry and Ron planned on going alone but Storm and Hermione had different plans for them. As soon as they entered the main corridor and spotted Malfoy standing with the two girls, they knew something was up.

"Hello boys," Storm said sweetly offering her best 'you-can't-resist-me' smile. "Hermione and I were just talking and thought that it would be really nice if you took Draco along with you."

"WHAT!" All three boys exclaimed in unison.

"It would give you guys some time to get to know each other." Storm went on, walking up to Harry. "You know, to settle your guy's differences." She lightly touched his arm and smiled. "Even if it's just till after Christmas. We wouldn't want to fight over Christmas would we?" 

Harry was at lost for words. She was way to close. So he merely nodded his head.

"Good," Storm purred. "Thank you so much Harry. An remember, no fighting."

Storm gave the three boys on last dazzling smile while Hermione just laughed at how easily Storm manipulated them. The girls just turned and walked towards the doors, leaving the boys to watch them.

"That was mean Storm."

"Mean but funny." And they both laughed.

Later

"I cannot believe you got that much stuff!" Hermione laughed. "I bet you are that stores number one customer now."

"I have never had anyone to buy for before. It is kind of fun," Storm said cheerfully. "I hope the guys like what I got them."

"Storm, anything coming from you they'll love. They're all hopelessly infatuated with you."

"Except for Draco of course," Storm said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, well, let's have a change of subject." Storm laughed at Hermione's face. "What do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"Oh come on Hermione, we have plenty of time to worry about that."

"Graduation is coming faster than you think. You have to think…"

"Please stop the lecture. Live life by the moment, Hermione. Grab the bull by the horns. Have fun. Come on, it's Christmas, lighten up," Storm laughed.

Together the two girls took their purchases up to their dorms. Both anticipating Christmas. Both were abuzz with the excitement of the following day.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Hermione said cheerfully as she and Storm entered the common room.

"It's too early to be cheerful Hermione," Storm groggily said, scratching her bed hair. She still remained in her pajamas.

"Good morning Storm," Harry said, "you are looking good." Harry smiled at her but she only offered him a glare in return. 

She curled up on the couch in a tight ball and tried to go back to sleep but found someone shoving a box in her hands. She started swatting at the mystery person while her eyes remained closed. "Go away," she mumbled.

"Come on Storm," Harry said, "we're going to open presents."

She opened one eye to look at him. "Can't we do this in another, oh…three hours?"

Harry laughed and sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. With little ease, he turned her to face him. "We always do this in the morning," he said sweetly.

"Fine, I'll try to be happy. How's this?" Storm asked and gave him her biggest fake smile.

Harry merely laughed. "Perfect." Then he looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Here, I got you this." Harry handed her a black velvet box with a small silver bow.

Storm smiled at him and opened the box. What was inside made her gasp. It was a silver necklace with a silver fairy pendant on it. In it's hands, it held a crystal orb.

"The orb will glow when there's trouble around."

"Thank you Harry. This is one of the best gifts I've ever been given," Storm said with honesty.

While Harry helped fasten the necklace around Storm's throat, Hermione stared at a black velvet box of her own. Inside laid a diamond dragon. It had rubies for eyes and green and silver wings. Although the box had no markings, she knew who it was from.

After all the gifts were opened, they headed on down to the Great Hall. Storm still remained in her pajamas, which earned her some stares.

Draco sat by himself and Storm automatically beckoned for him. He came over and Storm hugged him. Hermione stood there and finally worked up enough courage to give him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," he answered back and softly kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

A/N  
So how do you guys like the gifts? I hope you did…anywho, the next chapter Snape makes a VERY big mistake. Let's just say, you shouldn't piss off Storm. Please Review!  
Thank you! 


	14. Chapter 14 Snape's Mistake

Disclaimer: I only own Storm, I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 14: Snape's Mistake

Hermione's and Draco's relationship slowly started to improve. Harry was still afraid to tell Storm how he felt and with Valentine's Day slowly approaching, he was afraid he would never get the nerve to ask her out. Ron felt sad because Hermione's feeling toward Draco became more and more apparent with each passing day.

Storm became more edgy with each passing day. The students weren't the only ones to face her wrath though. A couple days before Valentine's Day, Snape made a huge mistake.

"Times up! Fill a vile with the Noxy Potion and bring it up to my desk. Honestly Longbottom, can you not even clean a cauldron right?"

"Well maybe he could if you would quit hovering over him like a vulture!" Storm angrily hissed.

Snape glared at her, "You would do well to keep your mouth shut in the future, you insufferable girl!" Storm went to retort but Snape cut her off. "And you Potter, what do you call your concoction?"

"The Noxy Potion," Harry said between clenched teeth.

"Well obviously," Snape smirked, "it would not achieve the desired effect since it is supposed to be a bright orange and yours is more yellow."

"Well sorry for not being perfect," Harry bit out.

"Oh my, I might just have to have a talk with Dumbledore about the insolent people he puts in the Head Boy position." Snape smirked, "I mean look at how your lousy father got it. You and him are alike you know, strutting around, too arrogant to believe your wrong."

Snape watched the anger building on Potter's face but did not stop his taunting. "But of course Black was right there in the mix too. They both thought they were invincible but look where that landed them…dead."

Everyone watched for Harry to blow up, but it was Storm who finally blew. "You know, why don't you just shut up?"

Everyone gasped, Storm was shaking she was so mad. Her eyes appeared to have lightening striking through them."

Snape finally broke out of his stunned silence. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, just shut up. The only reason you go on about Harry's dad and Black is because your jealous. Your jealous of how everyone loved them, of how all the girls chose them, how they always escaped trouble. You probably have midnight fantasies of being them. Oh look, you're embarrassed. I'm right, aren't I? You wanted to be everything they were and you couldn't. And now you hate Harry because he is like his father. So why don't you get over your power run and give it up. No one deserves to be dead and for you to suggest that then I suggest you get therapy on your unresolved issues and quit acting like you are the supreme one. Because I've got news for you, you're not the supreme one!"

With that Storm stood glaring at Snape. When he didn't say anything, Storm couldn't help but taunt a little more. "What, can't thing of anything to say? Come one, you were looking for a fight with Harry and now you got one with me. Can you only fight with students who's parents you were jealous of?"

"Why you insufferable little girl," Snape said angrily.

"You know, you might be a teacher but I swear if you call me and 'insufferable little girl' one more time, I'll deck you."

"You wouldn't," Snape said, although he wasn't so sure of himself.

Storm put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You want to try me?"

Snape looked at her and saw she was serious. However, he knew if he did not do anything, he would embarrass himself. So instead, he raised himself up to full height and glared down at her. "Detention….and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Clean up your messes and get out of here," Snape said angrily. However when no one moved, he lost his temper, "NOW!"

Everyone exited the room slowly except for Storm who bolted out. Harry chased after her. He soon found her in the Owlery. She was standing, looking out the window, with a humongous black hawk on the ledge next to her. It was rubbing its' beak against her and Harry could only guess it was hers.

"His name is Naukono. He has been my friend for a long time now."

Harry moved over to stand beside her. He wished she'd look at him.

As if she read his thoughts, she turned to him. She hugged him then and confessed what she was thinking. "I need a friend Harry. I know I've been cranky lately and I'm really sorry for it. I can't tell you what's wrong at the moment. Please just be my friend. That's all I'm asking."

"I'll always be your friend." Harry hugged her closer. "You can count on me."

"Thank you." 


	15. Chapter 15 Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this now and I probably won't say it again for a couple chapters- I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own Storm. 

Chapter 15: Cupid's Arrow

"Draco asked me to Hogsmeade!" Hermione said excitedly.

"And of course, you said yes," Storm teased.

Hermione's worry finally sowed through. "I don't know, did I do the right thing? You didn't tell him to ask me out did you?"

"Of course not!" Storm sounded offended so Hermione decided not to push her anymore. "What happens between you two, is up to you two. You did say yes right?"

"Yes, yes I did. But maybe I shouldn't have."

"Hermione, quit second guessing yourself. Do you like Draco?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to date him?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you made the right decision."

Hermione smiled, "I have, haven't I?"

Storm laughed at Hermione. "Come on girl, let's go meet the guys."

Arm in arm, they walked to the Great Hall. Since it was still early morning, only a handful of students sat eating breakfast. Draco was among them and came over to join them.

"Hello ladies," Draco said and bent his head to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "How are you guys this morning?"

"Tired," Storm answered at once.

"Well I should think so after all the energy you used up yesterday telling Snape off," Draco laughed.

"Yeah…well…he deserved it," Storm said defending herself.

"I have no comment on the subject since Snape is my Head of House."

"Yeah that does put in a very controversial position. Oh well, I will not judge you because of the over-greased slime ball you have as a Head of House," Storm joked.

"Thank you Storm. I'm glad you won't judge me. Now I'm ready for breakfast, are you? How about eating breakfast with me this morning?"

"Okay," they both agreed.

The days until Valentine's Day went by fast until it finally arrived. The girls took care dressing that morning. Hermione chose a pick rib necked sweater and boot cut blue jeans. She left her hair down. Storm chose a white off the shoulder Spanish top with flower embroidery and a blue jean skirt that hit her mid thigh. She pulled her hair back into a French twist but left a few tendrils free around her face. She tucked some small white flowers into her hair to look more exotic.

They walked on down to the Great Hall where, to their surprise, Harry and Ron stood talking to Draco. The guys turned and looked though, when they entered. Hermione and Storm took their gaping mouths as a good sign and merely laughed.

Draco offered Hermione his arm and she took it with a smile. Storm squeezed in between Harry and Ron and hooked her arms through theirs. Smiling, she looked at both guys.

"So I guess it's just you two and me today boys. I'm sure Draco and Hermione want some alone time together. So, shall we?" She offered Hermione a smile and drug Harry and Ron away from the growing couple.

"Remind me later to thank her for her interfering ways," Draco said in all seriousness. "Shall we, my lady?" Draco said ushering her to the main doors. "By the way, you are looking so beautiful today."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." They both laughed.

It was a little chilly in Hogsmeade that day and Hermione shivered. Draco instantly wrapped his cloak around her. She smiled up at him.

"Where to first?" Draco asked sweetly.

"I don't care. Somewhere to get a drink," she offered.

"Okay. In here then," Draco said ushering her into a tea shop.

It was a small tea shop. It was located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade to give the customers some privacy. It was owned by a "romance" witch who constantly tried to be a matchmaker to strangers.

So today, on the most romantic day of the year, she went crazy with decorations. Each small round table had a white crocheted table cloth with pink hearts here or there. Tiny cupids floated around the room serving people and each table was given a box of heart shaped chocolates. Everything else was pink.

Draco looked around apprehensively, then looked at Hermione. She looked scared to sit down. She broke the awkward silence though with a quiet "Let's go." Draco didn't argue and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Together they shopped for various things. They laughed about the tea shop and joked about the others. Finally it was time to go.

Draco lead Hermione to the front doors but stopped before they reached them. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the lake. There he turned her towards him.

"Please listen before you interrupt. I really an sorry about the way I treated you and that is coming from me, not Storm or anyone else. Got it?" Hermione nodded her head. "Good. Now, forgive me?" Draco asked sweetly.

"How could I not?" Hermione said and brought his head down and kissed him.

"Are all apologies going to end this way because if they do, I'll screw up more often," Draco laughed.

He bent his head down and kissed her. She couldn't remember a happier time.


	16. Chapter 16 Info and a Lesson

Chapter 16: Info and a Lesson

"My sources at Hogwarts told me of the sorting hat's song a long time ago Malfoy," Voldemort said with irritation.

"Ah, but did they tell you that the weapon is a person not an object my lord?"

Thoughts filled Voldemort's head. Could it be he wasted all this time looking for an object and it turned out to be a person? He wanted to laugh! After all, he wasn't worried. He was the most powerful wizard, not some mommy's boy wizard. He wouldn't worry about this 'weapon.'

Malfoy looked worried about his lord's laughing face. He could tell the Dark Lord was not going to take this wizard seriously, whoever he was. "My lord, maybe we should look for this person," Malfoy suggested.

"What, and waste more time," Voldemort growled. "Anyways, I am the most powerful wizard. No one can defeat me."

Malfoy couldn't help but think about how sixteen years ago, one little baby almost did.

"Argh! I can't find my cloak!" Storm yelled as she attacked her trunk.

"Maybe if you would take it off and leave it in one place, you'd be able to find it." Hermione knew she sounded like a mother but she couldn't help it.

"Okay mum," Storm said sarcastically. "I'll remember that next time. Forget it, I'm going over to the boy's dorm to steal one of theirs."

Hermione watched Storm storm out of the room and laughed. It was obvious that Storm wasn't used to living with other people. She never picked her stuff up and now, with the school year three-fourths of the way over, she couldn't find anything.

Hermione, looking at the mess, decided to help her out. She began picking up the discarded clothes. But before she put the clothes in the trunk, she noticed that the books were in disarray at the bottom of the trunk. She started straightening the books and found a piece of parchment tucked in one. She took it out and looked at it. Maybe it was for an assignment.

Deciding not to snoop in Storm's stuff, Hermione put the parchment back where she found it and straightened the books. She then began folding the clothes.

She was just finishing when Storm walked in holding Harry's cloak.

"Snitched Harry's. Oh Hermione, you didn't have to clean up my mess. But thank you ever so much for doing it. I do hate cleaning," Storm said honestly.

"It was no problem," Hermione stood and picked up Draco's cloak. She took to wearing it lately, preferring the black crushed velvet to her practical cotton one.

"So where are we going this morning?" Hermione asked as they neared the front doors. Storm merely smiled mischievously in return and Hermione's suspicions grew. "We are not going to anything illegal, are we?"

"Technically no," Storm answered but with the look she received from Hermione, she went on. "Going down to the lake on a warm afternoon is not illegal."

"What are we going to do at the lake?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to teach you something," Storm stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione did not press the issue knowing that Storm would not give anymore information. She did wonder what Storm was going to teach her. Different ideas kept popping into her head, each as unlikely as the last. Finally they reached the lake and Storm turned to her.

"No as you know, the war is soon approaching and we will be expected to fight. You are the brightest witch at Hogwarts, but you will not survive a war. Book smart means nothing in a war. You have to fight to win. There can be no runner-ups in a war Hermione, if you lose you die." Storm let this information sink in before continuing. "I'm going to teach you a spell that will help you protect yourself. Yes, this spell is frowned upon which is why we are here. The spell is complex so it takes a gifted witch or wizard to perform it. If done correctly, it will cause the victim to feel as if their brain is being crushed," Storm explained.

"Where did you learn it if it's frowned upon?" Hermione asked and was chilled by Storm's sarcastic smile.

"On the streets Hermione, you do whatever you can to survive, even kill," Storm paused. "Anyway, the spell will cause the victim's brain to constrict. If it goes on without someone performing the counter curse in three hours, the person will die."

"That sounds horrible!" Hermione said with disgust.

"No Hermione, if done to an innocent person it's horrible. We have to live to help Harry. This, even though inhuman, will allow us to live."

"Okay then," Hermione mumbled quietly even though she still did not like the idea of the curse.

"You have to put all your energy into your wand and bring your wand down like so," Storm said while demonstrating the wand movement. "While doing so you say 'Restriconous!' Okay, here practice on these rats. Don't worry, I'll do the counter curse."

Hermione soon found out that Storm was right, the spell was complex. It took her about twenty tries before she finally mastered it. What happened when she performed the spell baffled Hermione. Blinding lights in every color from the rainbow exploded from the wand. Storm explained that this triggered the brain into spasms.

With dusk arriving, Storm ended the lesson. She let all the rats free and headed over to Hermione. Together they walked back up to the school.

A/N  
Hey ya'll! Hope you like the story so far. Anyway, Storm and Harry's relationship will take off in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!  
Meia 


	17. Chapter 17 A New Relationship

Chapter 17: A New Relationship

"Hey you two, where have you been?" Harry asked as Storm and Hermione walked into the room.

"Out," Storm said simply taking Harry's cloak and stood beside him. "Thank you for letting me borrow your cloak. I might take it again though, so be warned. I have no idea where mine has gone," Storm smiled.

"Just warn me when you take it so I know I haven't lost it. Anyway, if your bag is any hint to how you keep your room, then it's no surprise you've lost your cloak," Harry said.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Storm asked offended.

"Only that you're messy," Harry smiled and Storm laughed.

"Are you just now figuring that out? Hermione could have told you that the first day of school," Storm joked.

"I'm glad you embrace your untidiness," Harry said.

"Why deny it? I've always been untidy. But be careful about letting me into your guy's dorm a lot. I'll turn it into a disaster," Storm teased.

"Yeah and then I'll have to make you clean it all up," Harry said in a serious, fatherly tone.

Storm wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Yeah, but you'll still love me."

"Yes darling, I'll still love you," Harry said picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. Storm laughed and kissed him.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you two alone," Hermione said and walked up to her dorm.

Storm laughed at Hermione's hasty departure. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to the fireplace. Harry sat down and pulled Storm down to sit between his legs with her head laying back on his chest. He could tell she was thinking so he just held her.

And she was thinking. What was she doing getting mixed up with Harry? He had enough on his hands without her complicating it more. But she was happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed and smiled more.

Up to the time she arrived at Hogwarts, her life had been filled with sorrow and pain. She had always been alone and she never trusted anyone. And now she had three people who she considered her best friends and she was trying to learn to trust. She really was.

And now, her feelings for Harry was starting to grow. She didn't know what to make of her new found feelings. She knew he felt something for her. It was in his eyes, his touch, his smile. But should she put him at risk to satisfy this…feeling?

She didn't know. All she knew was that right now, with his arms around her, she felt good. She like having someone to lean on, someone to put her trust in.

She leaned up slowly and turned her head to look into his eyes. The look he gave her said he needed her and at that time, she realized that she needed him too. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

He pulled back and looked at her. They both had questions that needed to be answered. He decided he would ask the first one. "What are we Storm? Are we still just friends or are we more?"

"I don't know Harry."

"Why don't you know Storm? It's not that difficult of a question."

"I know Harry," Storm said not knowing how to say what she was feeling. "I don't know how to say what I want to say so I'm just going to say it. I've never had a good working relationship. I've had a few boyfriends but we didn't exactly talk." Storm paused to think of what to say. "I don't know if I'll be good at this whole relationship stuff."

Harry smiled at her, "Do you think I'm any better at it? The one girlfriend I had ran away in tears every time I talked to her."

"Are you serious? Why was that?" Storm asked curiously.

"Because I was the only one there when her ex-boyfriend got killed in my fourth year."

"Cedric Diggory," Storm said.

Harry looked confused. "How do you…"

"It was in the papers," Storm stated before Harry could finish the question.

"Of course," Harry said even, realizing that he should have known that everyone would have read about that.

"Maybe we could learn this relationship thing together," Storm suggested, sending him a teasing smile.

Harry smiled back and lightly kissed her cheek, "Maybe we could."

Storm smiled again at him and laid back into his arms. She knew that being with him was right but she still had some fears. She didn't think she could bear it if he got hurt. He meant more to her than anyone else. 


	18. Chapter 18 Secrets

Chapter 18: Secrets

Harry and Storm took their relationship slow, learning to be a couple. They didn't worry about going to fast, they were happy with their progress. Draco and Hermione's relationship was growing too. Draco took the criticism the Slytherins threw at him and ignored the angry letters from his father. He knew he would go through anything for Hermione.

The end of the school year was rapidly approaching and many seventh and fifth years became cranky. However, no one was more cranky than Storm. She often complained that she should of never came back to school if she had to worry about a stupid test.

But Harry knew something else was up. She kept something back from everyone. He knew if he pressed her she would get upset so he left it up to her to tell him. But he realized with each passing day that she was not going to tell him. This was her secret and he let if fly.

With her growing aggravation, everyone ended up suffering. Everyone came to Harry begging him to calm her down. Even Snape approached him about Storms behavior. Storm had once again blown up on Snape over his treatment of Harry and Neville. So in a very awkward way, Snape asked Harry to talk to Storm to see if he could calm her down. Harry did not promise anything though.

Harry decided to talk to her. He found her sitting in the library reading from an Arithmancy book. He took a seat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey hun," Harry started, "I was wondering if we could talk."

Storm looked up at him. "Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"You," Harry said simply.

"Me," Storm said, not understanding.

"Yes, you. Storm, some people, including me, have noticed how easily you get upset lately. Snape has even asked me what was wrong and it kills me that you won't tell me what's wrong. I want you to trust me."

"I know," Storm said taking a breath. "Do you remember the day I go in that argument with Snape?"

"Yes, though it wasn't really an argument since you did most of the talking," Harry smirked.

Storm smiled, "Oh yeah. Anyways, do you remember me telling you that I needed a friend and I couldn't tell you what was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Well I still need that friend, but I really need just you Harry. I'm sorry I can't tell you what is going on right now, but soon Harry. When the time is right, I'll tell you. I promise. Be there for me Harry."

Storm looked pleadingly at him. She knew he wanted her to trust him. She did, she was protecting him by not telling him. She couldn't tell him that though.

"Fine, but understand this Storm, I can help you through whatever it is your going through."

Storm finally lost patience. "No you can't." Storm got up from the table and began pacing around it. "No one can. This is one thing I have to do by myself."

"Why?" Harry asked, going to her.

Storm looked at him and decided a little bit of the truth wouldn't hurt. "Because it is the only way you can live." Storm watched the information wash over him.

She walked past him and gathered her books. "I only want to keep you alive. If I tell you, it would put you at risk." With that said, she exited the library.

Harry stood there for a while thinking. What could she know that would threaten his life? He knew he should go find her and make her tell him. But Storm was strong and he knew she would never tell him.

Harry left the library and went up to the library. Naukono was there and he flew over to Harry. Hedwig was out so he decided to talk to Naukono.

"Storm is complicated you know that? Just as soon as I think I figured her out, she does something to confuse me. She's strong too. She says what she thinks and doesn't care who gets offended. But sometimes I think she's built a barrier around herself so that no one can get close. But not you my friend, she lets you past that barrier. But I guess birds can't hurt you."

Naukono rubbed his beak on Harry's shoulder. He looked at Harry with his hawk eyes and Harry thought he could hear the hawk saying, "Don't give up."

Harry wasn't going to give up. Storm was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wasn't ready to give her up.

He stroked Naukono's head and bid him goodbye. He went to the Gryffindor common room and looked for Storm. She was sitting in front of the fire just staring into it. Harry went over and sat down beside her.

"Will you answer some questions for me?" Storm nodded her head so Harry went on. "What made you come to Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore offered me a home here if I chose to go to school. It got me off the streets so I agreed."

"Okay. Where do you go toward curfew every night?"

"I'll tell you but you can't laugh."

"I won't."

"I go work out. I run around the school and on the grounds."

"Really? That's cool. Okay, what do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"Well that all depends on if I live through the war."

"Don't say that," Harry said unbelievingly.

"Why? Not everyone is going to live through this war. You must realize that."

"But you will."

"There are some things, Harry, that are worth dying for."

Harry didn't want to talk of her dying anymore but went on. "If you do live, then what will you do after graduation?"

Storm looked at him, "I will go back to the streets Harry."

A/Nokay, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been bogged down with school and my friend (Shelley) stole my book with the story in it. I'm hoping to have the whole story up before St. Patrick's Day. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please read and Review. Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19 Death and Lies

Chapter 19: Death and Lies

Harry was mad that Storm was going back to the streets but he couldn't bring himself to push her away. She meant so much to him and he was determine to change her mind. He knew how that he loved her and wasn't going to let her go.

The Newt's came and each of the seventh years turned to biting the head off anyone that raised their voice above a whisper in the common room. Storm and Hermione spent their time quizzing each other. Harry and Ron each read their books. Draco sat in the library reading away from the Slytherins.

Harry, though, had other problems to worry about than the Newt's. He received a package on the second day of Newt's and assumed it was from Mrs. Weasley since she had been sending treats. He decided to open a letter he received from Oliver Wood and handed the box to Storm to open.

All of a sudden an explosion sounded in the Great Hall and black smoke filled the air. Storm was knocked back to the floor and was gasping for breath. Harry knelt beside her and could hear the teachers rushing to her aid.

"Hold on Storm, help is coming. I'm sorry, please hang on," Harry desperately said.

Snape was the first one to reach her and looked at her. Her body was cut up and burned all over. She was having trouble breathing. Her eyes started to turn black and her cuts turned black.

"Basilisk venom," Snape said solemnly.

"But isn't Basilisk venom…" Harry said with panic.

"Fatal," Snape finished.

Harry felt defeated. Looking at Storm, he could tell she was getting worse. "Hold on Storm, don't die on me." Harry held on to her hand and could sense Dumbledore sinking to his knees beside him.

Dumbledore looked at Storm. "Everyone back! I will take her to the Hospital Wing. Harry, you must stay here. I will send word of her condition."

"But sir…" Harry protested.

"No buts Harry. Stay here with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher and moved with Storm through the throng of students. He made his way as fast as possible to the Hospital Wing. There, he dismissed Madame Pomfrey, much to her protest, and laid Storm on the nearest bed.

"We are alone now Storm. Heal," he commanded.

Storm's eyes instantly regained the color in her eyes and they were filled with anger.

"Stupid, stupid me. Opening that package when I knew whatever was inside was dangerous. I'm going to kill whoever sent it!" she raged.

"Calm down Storm. We were lucky that you were the one to open it and not Harry. The desired effect would have been achieved."

Storm got this weird glint in her eyes. "Ah, but the desired effect was achieved."

Dumbledore immediately grasped her meaning. "You want me to tell them that you are dead?"

"You have to. You have to make everyone believe that I am dead. No one must have any doubts." Storm stated as she concentrated all her energy into healing her wounds.

"You do realize the effect this news will have on your friends, particularly Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said in all seriousness.

"Yes I do, but I really don't have much of a choice now do I? If Voldemort or any of his followers find out that I survived a fatal poison, then he will surely figure it all out. To protect Harry, I must be dead for now."

"Yes, I understand. Where will you go?"

"Don't worry about me. I intend on getting as much information as possible about Voldemort and his activities."

Dumbledore touched her shoulder, "Be careful Storm."

Storm nodded and with a swirl of her cloak disappeared. Dumbledore stared at the spot where she was just standing and knew what he had to do. He exited the Hospital Wing and went in search of Harry. He found him pacing near the entrance of his office.

"Harry, let's take this to my office shall we?" Dumbledore asked with compassion.

"No, just tell me here. Storm is okay isn't she? She'll be back to better in no time," Harry said hopefully but Dumbledore shook his head.

"No Harry," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry. Storm's dead."

A/NDid I have you worried? Don't worry, you'll see Storm again and so will Harry. It is necessary that Harry (and everyone else) think that Storm is dead. You will understand later. Thanks again to all my reviewers! PLEASE read and review. Thanks. 


	20. Chapter 20 Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except Storm. She is purely mine.

Chapter 20: Plans

"Harry Potter is not dead," a hooded figure said in the bar. The stranger in the back listened to this conversation intently between the two hooded figures. "The Dark Lord was aiming to kill Potter with that package but it looks as if Potter had a girlfriend and she was the one to open the package. The Dark Lord isn't too upset about it though. Potter is upset over the death of his little girlfriend."

"So, she's dead? How come none of the papers are mentioning she is?" Asked the second hooded figure.

"Because no one really knows who she is. The Dark Lord is particularly interested in who she was. We have found out that her name is Storm, but that is all we know."

"Well that's interesting, isn't it? I mean, wouldn't you think her family would have something to say?"

"Maybe. But maybe her and Potter are alike and don't have a family."

The second figure agreed. "So what is the Dark Lord going to do next?"

"Well that's obvious you fool! He's going to start the war."

The stranger watched the hooded figures leave and digested the news they just spoke of. So Voldemort was finally going to start the war. It took long enough.

Dumbledore would be very interested in this new found information. The question was, when was Voldemort going to strike? Laying down a gallon for the drink, the stranger disappeared.

Harry didn't know how he survived the days. The Newt's drained what little energy he had left to go on. He missed her and no one would understand that he was to blame for her death. He would never be able to forgive himself for that.

Hermione and Ron tried to comfort him, even Draco attempted to console him. He knew he was distancing himself from everyone, but he no longer cared. Voldemort had now succeeded in taking away four people that he cared about.

On the last day of Newt's Snape approached him. "Potter," he said simply.

"Is there something I can do for you professor?" Harry bit out savagely.

"I just wanted to let you know that you passed Potions. In fact, you've passed it remarkable well for your standards. Now you can get that job as an Aurora."

Harry was confused. "Why do you care?"

"Because believe it or not Potter, I liked Storm too. She was feisty and opinionated true, but also a good person. She would have done well in life."

"Yeah, she would have. Pity she'll never get the chance to and it's all my fault."

"No it's not," Snape said surprising even himself. "Storm died so you could live Potter. You are the only one who can help the wizarding world in this war. Are you not going to honor Storm's memory and fight?"

Harry looked at Snape, "I'll fight for her."

"What now my lord?" Malfoy asked as he knelt down.

"What else is there to do Lucius that to attack?" Voldemort sneered.

Just then, there was a commotion in the tunnel leading to the room. Footsteps raced down the tunnel and two hooded figures entered the room. Both were out of breath.

"My lord, he knows," the first one rasped.

"Dumbledore…he has sent for the Auroras and anyone else who will fight," the second one said.

"They are watching the forest."

"They are preparing to fight."

"Silence," Voldemort hissed. "So, that old fool found out, did he?" Voldemort pondered for a moment then addressed Malfoy. "Gather the rest of the fighters and take them to the forest. We will still fight and we will win. No one will defeat me!" Voldemort raged.

Malfoy bent his head in obedience, "Yes my lord."

A/Nsigh it's almost over. Let the war begin……….. 


	21. Chapter 21 The War Begins

Chapter 21: The War Begins

"They are coming out Albus. There, do you see?"

"Yes Minerva, I see. I also see fear and hesitation. They anticipated a surprise attack. Now, they are doubting themselves."

"Albus," Snape said, "we have to meet them away from the school."

"So we must. Snape, gather all the students ready to fight. Minerva, take all the others to the dungeons. That is the safest place for them. The war is coming and if I am correct, so is the storm," Dumbledore remarked pointing towards the storm clouds in the distance.

The students able to fight awaited Dumbledore in the Great Hall. He stepped up to where his chair normally sat which now stood an owl podium. He cleared his throat to signal silence.

"Just outside those doors, destiny awaits. You fight now for your family, your friends, and muggles. You are fighting for a cause greater than evil. Not only does the war await, but also a storm to rinse us clean afterwards. You are in charge of what happens before the storm. Remember those that have sacrificed themselves for this cause. But most of all, remember it is for those people and the ones that live that you fight now. Fight for them!"

The Great Hall erupted into shouts and students began to file outside to fight. Old and young alike stood together to fight.

Harry looked down the line of fighters and pictured her face. It was for her that he fought now. It was for her that he was going to win this war.

The cry went out and the war began. Spells began shooting in every direction. Students fell but so did the enemy. No one was going to give up.

A Death Eater stepped in Hermione's pat. For a fleeting instant she was frightened, then she remembered Storm. Concentrating all her energy into the wand, she shouted "RESTRICONOUS!" The Death Eater doubled over in pain, clutching his head.

"Wow Hermione," Draco said beside her, "where did you learn that one?"

"Storm," Hermione said simply.

Draco rushed at an oncoming Death Eater, taking him to the ground. Hermione saw Ron and went to his aid.

Harry just kept going through every spell he had ever learnt. With each spell, he thought of Storm.

Thunder sounded overhead and lightening struck. Death Eaters were illuminated by the light. Colorful light from spells exploded in the night. Death was everywhere.

Harry branded his wand like a sword, ready to do battle with whom ever. Off in the distance he saw Lupin battling. Then he saw Hermione. She was putting up a good fight but a spell got past her defenses. Harry tried to get to her but something blocked his path. It was him- Voldemort.

"Hello Harry," Voldemort sneered, "we meet again."

"So we do," Harry said with sarcasm in his voice.

"But I'm sorry to say that this time one of us won't be walking away," Voldemort said toying with his wand.

"I'm so glad you've accepted your death Voldemort."

Anger filled Voldemort's eyes. "I will come out the victor this time Harry. We stand on equal ground now. Your mummy's not here to save you this time."

"You sent the package that killed Storm and you will die for it," Harry said angrily.

"Ah yes, the little girlfriend," Voldemort said amused. "Did you love her Harry? Of course you did. Must kill you to know that she died because of you. If you had not given her that box to open..."

"Shut up! She died so I Could live. She knew I had to be here."

"Do you believe that?" Voldemort was amused. "Do you believe that she willingly died for you?" Voldemort let out a loud laugh. "You are stupid, aren't you? Well, why don't I help you out? Time to go visit your girlfriend. AVADA KEDAVRA"  
-  
A/N- WOW! I believe that is my first cliffhanger. Correct me if I'm wrong. It's almost over but I have three other stories to post. Maybe I'll get this done before St. Patty's day. Thanks and please review! 


	22. Chapter 22 It Ends

Chapter 22: It Ends

Harry waited for the spell to hit him but it never did. Instead, before Voldemort could get the last word of the spell out, a bolt of lightening struck the ground at Harry's feet and there she stood- Storm. The spell entered her body but it did not appear to have any effect. Instead, she smiled.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Voldemort's anger rose and he began shooting off curses, one after another, at Storm but she just let them hit her. She stood there, mocking him with the smile on her face, taking everything he hit her with.

"Are you done yet?" Her black hair was wild around her face. Her eyes, the color of the storm overhead, had lightening striking through them. Her body was poised to fight.

"Move girl! This battle does not concern you," Voldemort hissed.

"But it does. You pissed me off with that little package you sent. I had to pretend I was dead."

"That was you? But how…"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I thought you were supposed to be the most powerful and smartest wizard," Storm said with sarcasm.

"You're the weapon," Harry said, comprehension now dawning on him.

"Good job Harry," Storm said. "It would seem again Voldemort, that Harry is smarter than you."

Voldemort grew angry. "You are an interfering little girl! I will deal with you after I kill Potter!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you will not be killing Harry."

"Yes I will, then I will kill you. What name should I put on your tombstone?"

Storm smiled, "Storm Black."

Voldemort stared at her, his mouth gaping. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Finally Voldemort broke out of his stupor.

"You can't be…I was told that the child was killed at birth…it isn't possible."

"And yet I stand her today in front of you. You tried to have me killed because you knew of the powers I could possess. And guess what, I can do things you could only imagine."

At that moment, Harry felt someone prying into his thoughts. He was aware of the conversation going on between Storm and Voldemort even as he tried to listed to the message.

Listen Harry, (It was Storm) I know I have not been completely truthful in the past and you have every reason not to trust me. But I need you too. You are the only one who can kill Voldemort, I can only help you. On the count of three I'm going to transfer all my powers over to you and move. You have to kill him Harry.

Harry saw that Storm was getting ready to move even as she was arguing with Voldemort. Then her voice entered his head once more. One, two three!

As soon as she shouted three he felt a wave of energy hit him. Without hesitation, he raised his wand and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He watched Voldemort's eyes grow in disbelief and close in death. It had ended.

A/N- okay, short chapter. Only a couple more to go. '' means italics. My computer is stupid since I have to type on notepad and it won't let me just do a little bit in italics. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW 


	23. Chapter 23 A Life for a Life

Chapter 23: A Life for a Life

Harry looked over and found Storm lying on the ground unconscious. He rushed over and knelt by her side. Her skin was cold and clammy and she was not moving. Fear gripped him.

Somewhere off in the distance he heard a shout that Voldemort was dead. He could hear the footsteps of the Death Eaters running away in fear. He could hear their screams as, one by one, they were captured. But he didn't care about any of it.

He knew Dumbledore was there standing beside him. He heard him sink to his knees beside Storm. Dumbledore touched his hand to her forehead.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she sprang to her feet. She stood staring at where Voldemort laid dead. Harry and Dumbledore both stood and turned to see what she was staring at. Harry gasped at what he saw.

A crystal blue vortex protruded from where Voldemort's heart was. Floating in the vortex were tiny white orbs. They were rising to the sky.

Storm made to go towards the vortex but Dumbledore stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "No Storm, you are too young to give up your life."

"I have to Dumbledore."

"No Storm, you don't. I am ready to leave this life. I have seen too much. The wizarding world can start over again with the threat of Voldemort now gone. I will go. You helped me now I will help you."

Storm nodded and went to stand beside Harry. They stood and watched Dumbledore approach the vortex.

"Storm, what is he doing?" Harry asked. "What is that thing?"

Storm turned to Harry. "That, Harry, is a vortex of souls. Every person who's death was brought on by Voldemort or one of his close followers is there in that vortex. It is possible to trade a life for a life if you get to the vortex before the soul reaches the heavens."

"So Dumbledore is trading his life for someone else's," Harry said with understanding.

"Yes, but know this Harry, your parents have been dead for too long to save. I'm sorry about that."

"Is he going to bring back Sirius?" Harry asked hopefully.

Storm nodded her head and watched Dumbledore enter the vortex.

"Storm," Harry started slowly, "is Sirius….is Sirius your dad?"

Storm looked at Harry and nodded. Then she turned back as she heard a body exiting the vortex. There stood Sirius looking at his hands in disbelief.

Harry had a smile on his face as he ran up to Sirius. Sirius hugged Harry and laughed. Then he saw the familiar girl standing watching them. _She couldn't be…could she?_

Storm stood there with tears falling down her face as Sirius stared at her. Disbelief shown in his eyes but he walked towards her. Then as she said dad, tears streamed down his face as he hugged her tight.

A/N- there you go, you know who Storm is. All your questions will be answered in the next and sob final chapter. And for all of you who hate me, Dumbledore had to die! I'll try to explain in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please PULEAZE review.


	24. Chapter 24 Answered Questions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR STORM

**A/NI decided to do an author's note at the beginning of this chapter because it is the sob last chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked it and this chapter contains answers to some questions you might had. I have my second story posted All My Yesterdays and I hope to get my 3rd up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 24: Answered Questions

"They told me you were dead," Sirius whispered as he held her.

"No, I never was. I never could get a message to you with you being in Azkaban and all. Then, when you escaped, I tried everything to find you. When I finally learned of your location, it was too late. I gave up all hope of ever seeing you again." Storm was crying and hugging her long lost father.

"Come," Sirius said, motioning for Harry to join their reunion, "let us go up to the school to talk. Someone else can deal with this mess." He motioned at Voldemort's lifeless body.

As they walked back towards the school, many students gazed in wonder at Storm and Sirius. It was only then that it hit her that these people thought they were dead.

"Instead of talking amongst ourselves, why don't we call a conference with some of the teachers, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. That way we only have to explain once why two supposedly dead people are waling around," Storm suggested.

Harry and Sirius nodded their agreement and Harry went off to gather McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Storm grabbed Sirius and did what she called "orbing" to the school. They sat waiting in the late headmaster's office.

Finally when they all entered with shock showing on their faces, Storm began.

"First things first, Dumbledore will not be joining us this evening. He traded his life for Sirius', and Snape, before you go and scoff, please listen to my story. It began seventeen years ago when I was born to a wizard and a guardian fairy of sorts. My father is Sirius Black." Storm paused as shock registered on the audience's faces.

"It was predicted that the combination would give me more powers than anyone could ever imagine. When Sirius was taken to Azkaban, my mother died of a broken heart shortly after. I was an orphan when I was a little over one year of age. Dumbledore knew of the prophecy, so to protect me, he sent me to a muggle family and told everyone that I had died. My magic developed fast. I could control things with my mind and hands. I also soon discovered that I could heal my own wounds."

"My adoptive family became freaked out about me so I ran away when I was five. I lived on the streets learning curses and other stuff from rogue wizards. This last summer, Dumbledore found out where I was and came to find me. He asked me to come here and help Harry because it would only be with my help that he would live."

"I accepted and came here. Dumbledore explained the importance that no one should find out who I was. It would endanger everyone's life if Voldemort did. So I did everything I could to keep my identity a secret," Storm said looking at Harry. Suddenly it dawned on him, she took the map!

"My crankiness was because of the upcoming anniversary of my father's death. I always blamed myself. If I could have only gotten to him, I could have saved him. But before I go on I think I should explain why my existence was a danger."

"My powers have developed drastically over the years. I have no use for a wand actually. Dumbledore made me get one so I would look normal. I use my mind or hands most of the time. Yes Snape, it was me who sent that pitcher of water after you and made the chalkboard erase everything you wrote. Anyways, I can also 'orb.' Hogwarts was built so people can't Apparate or Disapparate in or out. I can orb in and out, though, and make myself invisible to others so I can spy. If Voldemort found out, he would have come after me."

"Now to another confession, the basilisk poison. I knew that whatever was in that package was deadly. That orb that the fairy was holding on my necklace started to glow. The venom stung really bad but I couldn't heal myself till I was away from watchful eyes. Dumbledore knew and so I convinced him that Voldemort had to believe I was dead. I'm sorry Harry that I had to lie to you but I was only trying to protect you. Forgive me?"

"Yes of course I do," Harry smiled.

"One small question," Snape injected, "can you read minds?"

"I knew you had to had to sense me," Storm teased. "One last explanation. When Voldemort was killed, a vortex of souls was formed. Dumbledore traded his life for my dad's. I don't think there could ever be enough words to express my gratitude towards him."

After all the questions had been answered, people fled out of the room. Snape and McGonagall went to explain things to the Ministry. Hermione, Draco, and Ron when to bed. And Sirius went off with Lupin.

Storm and Harry stood staring at each other. Harry went to her and kissed her. Then he hugged her close, thanking heaven she was alive.

"Storm, do you remember that day I asked you what you were going to do after graduation?"

Storm looked at him, "Yes."

"You told me that day that you would go back to the streets."

"Yeah."

"Well I have a better proposition."

"Really?"

"Marry me," Harry breathed against her lips.

"Yes," she whispered and Harry felt the tears on her face.

"I love you Storm."

"I love you too Harry," Storm whispered.

Harry smiled, "Maybe we could have a double wedding with Hermione and Draco."

Storm laughed, "Maybe."

**Okay its finished…I hope you guys liked it. If you want to read more by me, check out All My Yesterdays and (I hope to start posting soon crosses fingers) My Heart's Prisoner which is a Hermione triangle flick where you keep guessing who she'll end up with till the very end. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
